The field of this disclosure relates generally to household appliances and, more particularly, to an appliance for chopping food.
At least some known chopping appliances include a bowl having a base surface that includes an opening defined therethrough, and a spindle guide that extends through the opening. In such an arrangement, chopped food may leave the bowl through the opening. To facilitate controlling an amount of food that leaves the bowl, at least some known bowls have a max-fill line that is no higher than a top of the spindle guide. This, however, limits the amount of food that can be placed in the bowl. To facilitate increasing a capacity of the bowl and/or controlling the amount of food that leaves the bowl, at least some known choppers include a bowl that has a base surface having a spindle guide integrally formed therewith. In such an arrangement, the spindle guide protrudes upward, limiting a functionality of the bowl as a stand-alone bowl.